1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastening apparatus for bottles, and more particularly to an apparatus for fastening bottles with which user may hold the apparatus to carry the bottles. The fastening apparatus has many functions, including never loss, low cost, and recycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic bottles are widely used in the market to contain liquid. These plastic bottles, especially for PET bottles, are simply a bottle with a cap to seal a top opening of the bottle. It is very inconvenient for user to carry it. The conventional plastic bottle has the following drawbacks:
1. People usually hold the bottle by hand, and people will feel tired after holding the bottle for a long time. Sometime, people may drop the bottle as well.
2. People might have trouble to firmly hold the bottle when it is a big bottle or he/she has a small palm.
3. It is hard for one to hold several bottles in the same time.
4. The bottle will have water on it when the bottle is just taken out from refrigerator. People are unwilling to put the wet bottle in bag. The cold bottle is hard for people to hold it directly as well.
A carrying device is provided for user to carry single bottle. Such carrying device is taught in Taiwan patents M334101 and 368980. The carrying device is designed for one bottle, and it can't carry two or more bottles. Besides, the device surrounds the cap so that it might unfasten the cap when user carries the bottle by the device.
Taiwan patents 284152, 360208, and 530807 taught a carrying device for multiple bottles. However, user has to buy the device. The device is unrecyclable and user might lose it. Another drawback of such device is that the price of the device is too high because of its complex structure.
Taiwan patent 284152 taught a bottle fastener, however, it can't allow people to carry the bottles. Furthermore, the price of the fastener is too high because of the complex structure.
Therefore, it still has some portions to be improved in the conventional devices.